1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle-mounted replacement antenna, and more particularly to such a vehicle-mounted replacement antenna which is attachable to an antenna boss to be mounted in replacement of an existent vehicle-mounted antenna.
2. Related Art
There has been conventionally widely used a vehicle-mounted monopole antenna detachably screwed into an antenna boss provided on a vehicle roof. The vehicle-mounted monopole antenna includes a slender cylindrical antenna holder incorporating a helical antenna element. The antenna holder has a proximal end provided with a screw shaft portion which is screwed into a screw hole of an antenna boss. For example, Japanese patent application publication Nos. JP-A-2012-169892 and JP-A-2011-228767 disclose conventional vehicle-mounted monopole antennas.
The vehicle-mounted monopole antenna is detachably screwed into a screw hole of an antenna boss as described above. Accordingly, when a vehicle is washed by a vehicle washer or the vehicle is parked in a garage having a low ceiling, there is a possibility that the antenna may be broken. However, the antenna can be easily detached from the antenna boss.
On the other hand, since the antenna can be easily detached from she antenna boss, she antenna has a high possibility of being thieved when a driver leaves his/her vehicle.